


The Downside of Travel

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: A guest appears for Thirteen in her time of need.





	The Downside of Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> dw100: 399: reflection  
> femslashficlets: 4. Crown on my head but the world on my shoulder

Sometimes the Doctor slept. Sometimes she was haunted by nightmares. Watching some of her friends—she called them “companions” then—die, unable to save them. If they were lucky enough to survive, the ones that were changed irreversibly. Surrounded by the horrors of war. After she slept, she remembered to stay awake for a while.

She’s not sure how River is alive and pouring tea in the TARDIS now. But it felt nice to give River a peck on the lips. And it felt nice to have someone in the TARDIS who knew the down side of time travel again.


End file.
